A Ride
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: What happened after the screen faded to black. What are you doing here? Driving you to the airport, what do you think? Post Leaving Las Vegas GSR Please R&R!


_**A Ride**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own CSI**_

_**-**_

_**Rating - Teen**_

_**-**_

_**Summary - What happened after the screen faded to black. "What are you doing here?" "Driving you to the airport, what do you think?" Post Leaving Las Vegas GSR Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-**_

_**A/N - I personally think that Sara knew that he was leaving, and that they already said a very long goodbye, but I didn't really like the end scene, so I decided to do my own post - ep! Enjoy!**_

_**Chione**_

-

* * *

She look after him sadly, watching him leave on a normal shift before her was hard enough, but watching him leave, to go away for two months? Sara found herself choking back tears. This was the man she loved, and she wasn't going to see him for two months. Making a split second decision, Sara slammed her locker shut, before running after him. When she got to the parking lot, he was getting his stuff out of their car, and setting on the ground, while the cab was waiting about twenty feet away. She went over to the cab driver first, paying him some money for coming, but telling him that he wouldn't be needed, before going over to Grissom, and standing behind him, waiting for him to notice her.

"Hey!" He said, turning around almost immediately, and she had to give him some credit, seeing as he only looked mildly surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked, cocking his head at her.

"Driving you to the airport, what do you think?" She asked, trademark grin on her face. Grissom looked at her, before breaking out in a small smile, and starting to load his stuff carefully back in the trunk.

"I'm going to drive though honey." He said, giving her a concerned glace, how long had she been working her case? He felt horrible about giving her a rape, but it had to be done, she was the only CSI available, what with Warrick and Greg on a double and Nick and Catherine out of town.

"But..." She said, as expected starting to protest.

"No buts, sweetheart, you're tiered; you should go home and sleep."

"I'm going to get plenty of sleep when you're away." She said, slumping back in the passenger seat as he pulled out of the lab parking lot.

"So will I, but Sara." He said, glancing over at her slim form. "You need to sleep; I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't want to either, you know how much I loath getting ill." She said, grinning. "At the moment, I think that I'll spare the extra sleep, I want to see you off." She said, reaching over and rubbing his leg affectionately. She went to move her hand, but he grabbed it, keeping his eyes on the road. He stroked her palm lightly, loving the feel of her skin against his.

"Thanks." He said appreciatively, putting both hands back on the wheel to turn into the airport, though he was glad that she kept her hand on his leg, the small contact reassured him, made it all so much more real. Whenever he had gone away to teach before, if he had a girlfriend, she would leave him. But Sara had told him; when they had first started dating, that she would never leave. And he really believed her.

"Do you need any help getting your stuff?" Sara asked, getting out of the car to help him, when they got to the airport.

"No, I think I'm okay." Grissom said, looking up at her from where he had finished unloading his stuff. He straitened up, moving closer to her, so there was barley a millimeter of space between them. Sara fixed that, throwing her arms around him, burrowing her head into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I'll miss you too." She said, returning what he had said to her at the lab. Grissom didn't reply, he just tightened his grip around her tiny waist, pulling her closer, needed to feel his body against his. She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes, before he closed the gap, kissing her gently.

"I love you." He said, as they drew back for air, reluctantly loosening his hold on her.

"I love you too." She said, her chocolate eyes shining as she smiled sadly at him. She stepped away from him, and they both felt cold, though their hands where still touching.

"You'll call?" She asked, swing their joined hands gently, looking up into his azure eyes.

"Every night, right before your shift."

"I'll be waiting." She said, leaning in for one last kiss.

"I know."

_**

* * *

-**_

_**Wow, that was short! Please review and tell me what you thought of this!**_

_**Chione**_

**_-_**


End file.
